Things are better when you're by my side
by SparkleSchenderlowGirl
Summary: Logan gets sick, and Camille takes care of him. Bad summary :3 Fluffy sickfic. Lomille. NO SLASH. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doin'? So, I just came up with this idea and thought it would be _cute_. Simply _cute_. Writing this doesn't mean I'll abandon 'Taking Every Ounce of Love', so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.**

Camille stood at the door of the restaurant waiting for Logan. Gustavo had told the boys that they could leave early, and Camille was allowed an hour-long break, so the couple decided to go on a date to make up for lost time. They had been living together for a few months, but still, if one of them could get home early, the other one couldn't.

So here she was, waiting for him. She glanced at her watch and frowned. Five minutes late. This wasn't like him. He wouldn't be late to any place unless we was like, really, _really_ busy. She was about to take her phone out of her purse when she felt warm hands covering her eyes. A smile made its way to her lips.

"Hey baby" Logan whispered into her ear.

"Hi" She replied softly, laying her head back into his chest.

"I'm sorry I was late, but Gustavo wanted us to work on harmonies _today _and I couldn't make it here earlier" He apologized profusely while placing his hands on her waist and holding her gently against him.

"It's okay honey. I'm just glad that you're here." She said before kissing his cheek. "So, since you don't have more work for today, what are you gonna do after this?" She asked.

"Um, well… I wanted to hang out with the guys, but they are behind on schoolwork, so I'll probably go buy some supplies. We already ran out of Nutella." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What? That's horrible!"

She just gave him a lopsided smile and took his hand.

"So… What shall we eat, my lady? I'm kinda hungry." He asked as he took the lead and sat at a table by the window. She just smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know." She said as her eyes scrolled across the menu. "Oh! What do you think about this special salad _for two_?"

He flashed her one of his signature dimpled smiles. "Perfect!"

"See ya later, babe" Logan said as he kissed her cheek."I'll miss you."

"Not as much as I will." She replied teasingly.

"I highly doubt that."

She chuckled and a tiny rain droplet came rolling down her cheek. He frowned, wiped it away with his thumb and reached inside his backpack, to retrieve his black umbrella, before holding it out to her. She just stared at it blankly, and looked back at him

"Are you sure? Won't you need it?" She asked.

"Yup! Anyways I can call a limo, but you gotta _walk_ back to set." He said.

"…Okay." She agreed reluctantly, before grabbing the back of his neck, kissing him softly and quickly letting go before he even had the opportunity to kiss her back. He looked at the floor, and then up at her as he pouted softly, clearly disappointed. She just smiled in response.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll have time for that later." She said, stroking his cheek. He immediately perked up with that.

"I guess you're right." He said, before pecking her lips once more and turning on his heel. "Good luck, sweetie."

"You know I don't need it." She replied playfully.

"Of course you don't." He said with a laugh before going his own way.

Logan came out of the grocery store, satisfied with his purchase, even if it meant making a line in which he spent almost an hour. But he was heading out the door when he realized about something. It had been raining like crazy all day since he and Camille had separated. And she had his umbrella. At first, he frowned, but then, a smile took form on his lips as he took out his iPhone and dialed the well-known number.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell. I'm afraid we don't have any available limos at the moment. Good evening." A grumpy receptionist said at the other side of the line and hung up. Logan rolled his eyes and groaned before getting out into the rain.

Camille sighed before glancing at her watch for the second time in the day. 8:30p.m. 'Where is he?' She thought. She was starting to worry when she heard the front door slam shut, followed by a sigh. She turned around, and saw Logan leaning against the door, panting heavily. His hair was soaked and fell over his eyes.

"Logie! Baby, what happened?" She asked frantically while moving his bangs away from his face.

"The rain… No limo… Umbrella… Run here… "He wheezed out.

"Oh baby… You should take a nice hot shower. Come here." She grabbed him and took him to their shared bathroom, where she started running the hot water and striped him down to his boxers as he shivered violently in her arms. She sighed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Logie. If I hadn't taken your umbrella then this wouldn't have happened." She said quickly. "I'm so, so sorry"

"It's-it's okay, baby. I'm ok-kay." He said, still shivering. But she still seemed concerned, so he smirked and gave her a peck on the lips before making his way to the shower. She just smiled and shook her head while turning around.

"I'll get you some dry clothes and make some tea, okay?" She asked.

"Uh-huh" He replied from inside the shower. He was obviously enjoying the sensation of that freezing feeling being washed away. Camille came into the bathroom holding his black sweat pants, a white v-neck, blue and green boxers and a dark blue hoodie. She placed them carefully on top of the drawer and made her way to the kitchen.

There, she got a kettle and boiled some water, put tea bags on two mugs and poured the hot water in them just in time to see Logan coming out of their room all dressed up.

She came up to him and put her arms around his neck. He sweetly returned the gesture by putting his hands on her waist. They were about to kiss, when Logan abruptly backed off, earning a glare from Camille, who wanted an answer.

But the only response she got was a sneeze.

"I'm sorry, I just-"He was cut off by _another_ sneeze.

Her angry look quickly turned into one of concern as she put her hand to his forehead.

"You're a bit warm, baby" She said. "Maybe you should go to bed."

Logan sniffled and shook his head. "Can we still have some tea before of that?" He asked innocently, rubbing his nose. She smiled and nodded softly, and took his hand interlocking her fingers with his heading to the table where the two mugs were set up. They sat down and drunk their tea in a comfortable silence.

"Can we cuddle for a while?" Logan asked breaking the silence when they had finished.

"Sure." Camille said, wanting to take any opportunity to cuddle with her boyfriend. They walked to their bedroom and got set up so that she was with her face snuggled in his chest. After a few minutes, she decided to speak. "Wanna watch a movie?" He just shrugged, so she got up and put a CD on the DVD.

"Which movie is it?" He asked eagerly. She just smiled mischievously, got back into his arms and glanced back at the TV. He smiled too and let out a chuckle when he recognized the start of Big Time Movie. A few minutes later, he fell asleep In Camille's arms. She looked at him and frowned in sympathy, knowing that he _would_ get sick. His skin was paler than usual, his nose was red and his lips were parted a bit due to his congestion. She sighed, turned the TV off and tucked him in, before placing a kiss to his forehead. Then she got under the sheets and curled up on her side of the bed, startled when Logan hugged her and pulled her closer to him. 'Even asleep he's adorable', she thought, but snapped back to reality when she noticed something.

He was snoring.

Her Logie _never_ snored. So this was bad. Like really bad. However, she just decided to sleep, because tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Review and Request?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! How ya doin'? I kinda feel like Logie right now cuz last night I was gonna go out with my friends but it was raining like crazy. And I didn't get sick-yay!- I mean, it takes a whole lot for me 2 get sick. But still. There were fireworks. And I luv fireworks. :D**

**REVIEWS**

**ms. nick jonas: Yes. Cute. It actually came out cuter than what I had expected. ;)**

**deb: Yup! I like to picture him as a big baby when he's sick cuz he's always like so mature and stuff. So I hope you'll love a chapter with a whiny and uncooperative Logie.**

**jackieloveslogan: Awwww! I think I'm gonna cry. Anyways I think you're kinda of my 3 fave reviewers. **

**LittleMonkeyDog: I'm glad you do, my dear _virtual_ friend. You can already have these virtual cupcakes I made for my other story. Yay!**

**Guest: I... Honestly I don't know how to reply. But thanks. ;D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, I'd be famous.**

Logan woke up and groggily rubbed his eyes. Well, at least he tried to. He noticed that his _everything _hurt way too much to even lift his arm. He had no idea of why it did, but then last night's events came flooding back in. He quickly knew that his tiny cold had gone worse overnight. Anyways, it wasn't like he wasn't expecting it not to. He glanced over to the nightstand, looking for the clock, which read 8:45 a.m. He knew he had to be at work at 7, but he felt kinda _gross _to even worry about it. He was about to try and get some more sleep when he realized that Camille wasn't in bed anymore. He sat up, but instantly regretted it when his head started hurting like crazy. He tried to sniffle a bit so he could clear his nose a bit, but it was so stuffed up it didn't work at all. It actually _hurt _to do that. It hurt. It hurt! _'Ugh… Can this get any worse?' _he thought.

He wished that question hadn't popped into his mind. He sneezed loudly, and the room started spinning. He groaned inwardly and swung his legs off the bed. He slowly walked out of their room, looking for Camille. He found her sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Cami?" He asked weakly, cringing at the sound of his own voice-which sounded all congested and hoarse and _gross_- and at the protests coming from his throat. She glanced up from her magazine, annoyed, but her glare became a wince when she saw her boyfriend standing there, so sick and fragile. She walked up to him and pressed her hand against his forehead, frowning.

"Baby, you're burning up." She said. He just sniffled and rubbed his eyes in response. "And you look terrible." He glared at her.

"Huh? What do y'mean?" He asked, still glaring and tilting his head, his Southern accent kicking in. Yep, don't think he doesn't have an accent anymore. He lived in Texas until he was seven, but still. Some things rub off on you and you can't get rid of them easily.

She sighed, grabbed his hand and took him to the bathroom, pointing to the mirror.

"Holy crap." He muttered under his breath. He _did _look terrible. His face was _way_ paler than usual, his cheeks were flushed and his nose was red and raw. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark bags underneath them, and his usually spiked-up hair was damp with sweat and matted to his forehead. Well, he didn't feel any better anyway. He thought that Camille would pity him to death or something like that, but instead she started giggling guiltily. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know what? You look kinda cute when you're sick." She said. He just stared. "I know I said you look terrible, but I didn't say that you didn't look cute."

"Well, you know what? I don't feel any cute. If anything, I don't even feel myself. I feel like freakin' crap." He snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Aw, don't get angry. I-" She was cut off when he started coughing harshly in his sleeve. Her smile faded and became a look of utter concern. "That's a horrible cough, baby. Come here." She said, placing her hands on his back and pulling him closer to her. He put his arms around her neck and hid his face on the crook of her neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before she backed off, squeezed gently his hand and lead him back to bed. He shakily walked behind her, but almost fell down. She felt him tumbling, so she sighed and turned around, but as soon as she turned to face him, he went back to their previous position, seeking comfort. She returned the gesture and noticed that he was leaning most of his weight on her, which wasn't exactly _that _much, so she easily picked him up and grinned as he wrapped his legs around her thin waist. She started heading back to bed, but Logan suddenly stopped her by unwrapping his legs and shooting towards the bathroom. He dropped in front of the toilet, ducked his head in and started throwing up everything he had eaten yesterday. Camille was quickly at his side and rubbed his back comfortingly as he did his thing. When he was done, she handed him some tissues. He wiped his mouth with one and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She started stroking his cheek, and he smiled weakly. Then, he tried to stand up, at which he failed. He tried again several more times, with the same ending. He finally sighed, giving up and leaning back against the wall.

She smiled and chuckled quietly and stood up, before lifting him and carrying him back to the bedroom. She sat him on the bed and went to find his fuzzy pajama pants, a bucket, a box of tissues and a thermometer. When she was back with everything, she handed him the bucket and the tissues, poked the thermometer into his mouth and changed his pants. Then she sat beside him and let him rest his head on her shoulder as they both waited for the instrument to beep. When it finally did, she took it out of his mouth and gasped loudly when she saw the numbers on it.

"103.5?" She nearly screamed.

"Ow…" He whimpered, burying his face deeper into her.

"Oh… I'm sorry" She said, rubbing his arm.

"S'kay." He mumbled in response, already drifting off into sleep with his head on her shoulder. His eyes were drooping, when his phone started ringing. He blinked and reached for it, raising an eyebrow when he saw the ID.

"Hello?" He said sleepily.

"Logan! Where are you? You were supposed to be here two hours ago. Do you understand? TWO HOURS!" Kendall yelled angrily on his phone. Logan winced and cleared his throat.

"Um… Hey buddy, I'm sorry but I think I'll take the day off. Can you please tell Gustavo?" He said, sounding as sick as he was feeling.

"Why?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Ugh… well, ya know, I'm just a bit under the weather, so I'll stay home and rest so it doesn't get any worse."

"Oh… Sure thing. Get better. Bye."

"Bye." Logan hung up and looked at Camille, smiling wearily, but pouted when she narrowing her eyes at him. "What?"

"You're not _under the weather_, Logan!" She said angrily. "You and I both know that it's worse than that."

"Well, yeah, but if I told Kendall he'd go crazy. You know he can be a bit overprotective at times." He stated simply, before sniffling and coughing into his sleeve. She just sighed.

"I guess you're right. Get under the covers." She demanded. He reluctantly did as he was told, lying on his stomach and burying his face into the pillow while moaning.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He rasped out.

"Logan… Just tell me. What hurts?"

"Everything."

"Well, yeah, but more like…" She said, allowing him to complete her sentence. He sighed, obviously giving up on trying to hide things from her.

"More like my head, and my throat, and my tummy." He said, tears already pooling in his eyes. She found this to be extremely cute yet worry-worthy. He _never_ said 'tummy'. She realized that she drifted off into thought _way_ too frequently when she was snapped out of her own world with the sound of Logan coughing painfully into his pillow, moaning afterwards. She frowned sympathetically and rubbed his back.

"Cami… Can you please gimme the bucket?" He asked in a tiny voice. She just gave it to him and kept on rubbing his back as he sat up, ducked his head in and threw up what was left from yesterday's food. After a long five minutes, he got his face out of the bucket, placed it beside the bed and curled up into a ball, hiding his face between his knees. Camille sighed and shook her head.

"That's it, Logie. I'm taking you to the doctor." She said calmly.

"NO!" She stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "No… I don't wanna go. Please?" He asked.

"Logan, there's no way that I'm letting you slip out from this one. We're going and there's nothing you can do in order to avoid it. I'm definitely not going to let you stay here and get worse as it always happens anytime you get sick." She said, glaring at him. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

**A/N: So... I just figured I had to end it there. But you can await another chapter soon. Probably even a double update for tonight. But I'm not sure. Anyways I'm grounded so I got a lot of time to write quite a few thingies-is that a word? Ain't sure- for this and 'Taking Every Ounce of Love'. I'll tell ya something. I'm wearing three tank tops-one on top of another. One is pink, one is white and the one on the top is green. I'm awesome. Yay! So... Do y'all think that I should do a question per post in this story too? Answer in your reviews. Also, I wanna thank ms. nick jonas for favoriting and following this story, as well as emagix1998, Pancho1993 and KendallMySpidermanInTheVans.**

**Review?(It's my own way to say 'if you don't review I'll kill ya tonight. Okay no haha)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey people! Today I don't have much to say but special thanks to everyone who has followed and/or favorited this story.**

**REVIEWS**

**Lalis Algarra: Fine. I'll make questions. :D**

**IamPrincessHenderson: I know. Fluff's awesome. But... Do you know what's better? ANGST. And you'll have to wait 'til you know if he will.**

**LittleMonkeyDog: Yep. I definitely have noticed that. And yep. They're so cute together. LOMILLE SHIPPERS TO THE POWER! Yay! Psst... Remember not to tell anyone. **

**deb: You don't really have to wait, dear. Here it is. And, no, he won't. But if you want me to make a one-shot with that, I happily will.**

**jackieloveslogan: Gosh. New...Mexico... adores me? I'm guessing you're from New Mexico. Thank ya. Am I right? Haha well, I haven't gotten sick in the span of a whole year. The last time I did was last year, around September when I had food poisoning two times in a row. It was gross. But now, fate likes me, so I've been healthy as new for a loooooooong time. Yay! **

**Blue Leah: Oh. My. God. You just reviewed AND followed my story. I can't believe this. I REALLY like your stories, my dear. And, yeah, I'm trying to make it cute. But it probably is the pre-angst fluff.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, I wouldn't need to make any fics, right?**

Chapter 3

Camille managed to drag Logan out of bed and into the bathroom, because he wanted to take a shower before going. When they _finally _got there, he slowly took off his clothes. Actually, he was taking off his clothes _so _slowly that she was starting to get stressed, but really concerned for him. She had come to realize that he felt too weak to even stand by himself, with no help at all.

"Do you need any help?" She asked him, concern and annoyance clear in her voice. He glared at her and shook his head, his throat too sore to give her a verbal response. He just wanted to go to bed and get some sleep right now, not taking a shower and going to see the doctor. That was what he despised the most. He hated going to the doctor. He _was _a doctor. He didn't need _another_ doctor to know that he was sick. I mean, he already felt terrible, and his head hurt, and he was too tired to stand, and could barely breathe through his nose. He had already figured that he had the flu, so, what was the big deal? He could just stay home and bedridden for a week, taking medicine and sleeping it off. And that was all. After that, he could go back to work, and go to the hockey rink with his friends, and eat Nutella unremorsefully, and kiss Camille. He could _live _again. But, no, right now he felt pretty much like a walking dead.

Camille sighed and headed off into the living room so he could have some privacy while he showered. Usually, she just sat there and waited for him either inside the bathroom or beside the door, but today Logan looked out of it and not wanting to even talk to anyone. She knew he was angry at her because he just wanted to curl up under the comforter and sleep for a few days and she had pulled him out and to the place he despised the most-although it made no sense since he had always wanted to be a doctor. And he hated hospitals. It made no sense at all. But he was sick. She would have to ask Kendall if Logan always got so cranky when he got sick. After ten minutes, he stumbled down the hallway, dressed up in skinny jeans and a black hoodie, with his inhaler in his hand. He looked pale and worn out, so it was pretty obvious that he had had an asthma attack-not too long ago. She walked over to him and held him tightly-just like she had figured he _really _liked-, secretly pleased and concerned at the same time when he leaned his weight on her and hugged her waist, not wanting to let go. 'I'll also have to ask Kendall if he always is this clingy', she thought bitterly. Anyways she kinda liked it when he was clingy because it was cute. Ugh, when isn't he cute? She released him and put her hands on his shoulders, making him look at her. She kissed his forehead, grabbed her keys and snaked an arm around his waist, helping him out of their apartment. He rested his head on her shoulder gently and sighed. They walked like that downstairs, into the Palm Woods lobby, to the parking lot and finally to Camille's car-James had been driving the BTR Mobile since he had earned his license two weeks ago-. He sat on the passenger's seat while she drove.

Honestly, he felt like _crap _right now. No, not crap. He felt like Kendall's organic cereal. Man, Kendall seriously needed to eat _normal _food. Not some cereal called Holy Crap that tasted like actual Crap. Dammit, it wasn't even holy. The L.A. traffic wasn't as bad as usual today, so they were able to make it there faster than expected. They got out of the car-no, Camille dragged Logan out of the car and went to their previous position while walking. When they entered the empty waiting room, he collapsed into a random couch, absolutely exhausted even though Camille practically _carried _him all the way there. '_I'll have to take her to one of those fancy restaurants she likes as soon as this is over'_, he thought while coughing harshly on his sleeve. When Dr. Hollywood finally emerged from his office, Camille took his sleeve and pulled on it, pulling him inside as well, and sat him on top of the examination table, sitting on one of the chairs in front of the doctor's desk afterwards.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Dr. Hollywood asked her, just because Logan looked _way_ too out of it to even answer a question. He actually looked like he was going to faint or fall asleep at any moment.

"He's sick." She replied flatly, with a roll of her eyes.

"Again? 'Cause I wouldn't mind going to another play." He said. Camille glared at him. He sighed and glanced back at Logan, who was in middle of another coughing fit. After a few minutes spent examining the stubborn boy, he plopped himself back into his chair and looked at Camille.

"Have you taken his temperature?" He asked. She nodded quietly. "How much was it?"

"It was 103.5 this morning." She said. The doctor seemed to go wide-eyed for a minute, but then regained his composure.

"Okay, so it seems like it's a normal case of the flu." Logan sighed and rolled his eyes, glaring at his girlfriend, although she wasn't even looking at him. "What really worries me is that cough. It could get worse at any moment. Apart from that, you just gotta keep his fever down and make him eat. If he can't keep food down, it doesn't matter, just don't let him get dehydrated. Give him a lot of water and make sure he gets plenty of sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Is that all?" She asked. The doctor nodded, so she proceeded to retrieve her boyfriend from the examination table, carrying him in that position on which he had his legs on her waist. She took him all the way down to the car and set him up on the passenger's seat, where he quickly fell asleep. She sighed, knowing that she was going to be busy for a while.

**A/N: I honestly like this. I really got nothing to say, so... Today's question is: Which is your favorite BTR episode? Mine definitely is Big Time Tour Bus. I love that freakin' episode. Logan is the cutest thing ever! He's like 'James? Are you real nappin' or pretend nappin'?' **

**Review and Request?**


End file.
